


[Art] Breaking Down

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Severus's trauma finally breaks and he opens up to Hermione.Fan art for Emmaficready's Father Mine.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	[Art] Breaking Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmaficready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaficready/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Father Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967070) by [Emmaficready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaficready/pseuds/Emmaficready). 



> So Emmaficready's work fucked me up, but I don't think I've ever read something so quickly. I couldn't look away. Every story is just a beautiful exploration of trauma. Eventually, while caring for Hermione and her daughter in the midst of their trauma, Severus's own trauma comes to the surface and he finally confides in someone for the first time. It's a gorgeous and heartbreaking scene. I'm not sure I could ever do it justice, but I wanted to try.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some of my other art. 


End file.
